scandal_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Huck
Huck é um membro da equipe de gerenciamento de crises chamada Olivia Pope & Associates. Ele é um ex-agente/assassino de campo do B-613, uma subdivisão ultra-secreta da CIA. História Recém-saído da faculdade, "Huck" alistou-se na marinha dos Estados Unidos, deixando para trás sua namorada Kim. Logo após iniciar uma missão no Kosovo, ele é chamado de volta aos EUA para encontrar-se com Crosby, que lhe oferece um cargo na CIA. Nessa mesma reunião, Huck conhece Charlie, que o treina. Depois que aceita a oferta, Huck torna-se um especialista em obter informações importantes através de métodos de tortura e também tecnológicos. Ele passa a fazer parte de um novo programa ultra-secreto da CIA chamado "B-613", juntamente com os membros "Charlie", "Wink", "Matches", "Paul Gray", "Melvin Feen", e o chefe de casos, "Crosby". Dentro desse programa, eles mataram três líderes mundiais, fazendo parecer que a morte foi por ataque cardíaco. A certa altura, o prazer que Huck sente com o trabalho começa a deixá-lo preocupado. Em decorrência da natureza de sua conexão com a CIA, os relacionamentos passados de Huck, assim como tudo que tinha, foram tirados dele, levando-o a viver nas ruas, como um mendigo e indigente. Certo dia, no metrô, Olivia Pope o encontra e o ajuda. Desde então, Huck tem ficado longe do passado na CIA e ajuda Olivia como especialista em computadores na OPA. Relationships Kim Kim é (ou foi) esposa de Huck. Eles se casaram e compraram uma casa logo que ela descobriu estar grávida, pouco tempo depois que Huck começou a trabalhar na CIA. Mesmo sabendo que não devia se casar ou ter filhos, Huck o fez porque amava Kim. Pouco tempo depois que Javi, o filho deles, nasceu, Charlie foi visitar Huck para lembrá-lo sobre as "regras" da CIA. Huck sabia que devia levar a esposa e o filho para longe do Comandante, de Crosby e da CIA, então tentou fugir com eles. Mas, um pouco antes de conseguir, ele foi capturado pela CIA e nunca mais voltou a ver sua família. (Seven Fifty-Two) Olivia Pope Olivia salvou Huck da vida que ele tinha nas ruas como mendigo. Ela o recrutou para ajudá-la durante a campanha presidencial de Fitzgerald Grant, quando Huck ainda era um mendigo. (The Trail / A Criminal, A Whore, An Idiot, and A Liar) Huck é a única pessoa em quem Olivia confia para revelar todos os seus segredos; ambos compreendem um ao outro, pois em muitos aspectos são parecidos. Olivia foi a única que conseguiu tirar Huck de um estado de ataque de nervos, assim como ele foi o único a ajudá-la numa ocasião dessa mesma natureza.(Truth or Consequences / Seven Fifty-Two) Becky Flynn Huck conheceu Becky em uma reunião dos Alcoólicos Anônimos (AA). (Beltway Unbuckled) Ela o abordou durante várias ocasiões e, eventualmente, Huck a chama para sair. (All Roads Lead to Fitz) As coisas ficam ruins quando é descoberto que Becky foi aquela que tentou assassinar o presidente. Huck planeja fugir com ela, mas muda de ideia no último minuto e Becky acaba matando a "família" dele. Huck acaba sendo preso pelo governo dos Estados Unidos. (Blown Away) Após semanas sendo torturado, Huck concorda em falar, mas apenas com o homem por trás do espelho. Depois de saber que o presidente ainda não está morto, ele diz que "ela ainda não acabou". David Rosen consegue soltar Huck, deixando-o sob a custódia de Olivia. Ele ajuda o governo a prender Becky. (One For the Dog) Quinn Perkins/Lindsay Dwyer Seguindo ordens de Olivia, Huck impede Quinn de ser presa na Califórnia pelo assassinato de seis funcionários da Cytron, incluindo Jesse Tyler (namorado dela na época). Huck leva Quinn para D.C. e arranja uma nova identidade para ela. Charlie Charlie foi o mentor de Huck no B613. Ele o treinou na arte de torturar e matar pessoas. Mas, quando Huck quis sair dessa vida, Charlie o ajudou, forjando a morte de Huck. (Seven Fifty-Two) Apesar disso, Huck não vê Charlie como um aliado e o tem como inimigo. Ele culpa Charlie e o Comandante por separá-lo de sua família. Appearances Gallery Huck.jpg Huck-square1.jpg Olivia_Huck_Promo_01.jpg Huck_Promo_01.jpg 2x09.jpg 2x08.jpg 2x06.jpg Huck_02.jpg MollyDanger4.jpg Flashback-2x19.jpg 2x19.jpg